Technology Bashing
by Senil-888
Summary: Sonic and Tails oneshots involving Sonic bashing some kind of technology. Most of the things he bashes and rages about are either a) my own opinion on the tech, or b) commonly known that it's bad. This story is rater T for safety and for minor swearing.


It was a fine morning on the slopes of Green Hill, and a special fox was sitting outside, tinkering with what appears to be a very old computer that he gave to Sonic a while back.

"I have no clue how he does this to every piece of technology that I give him...it always ends up in a mess like this." Tails groaned, knowing very well that this would take him a very, VERY long time to fix. He wouldn't dare to try and build Sonic one – he might just make it too confusing for his brother to understand. "Wait...I got it!" The fox tossed the computer aside and ran inside to hop on his computer, which, of course, was significantly more sophisticated than any computer Sonic had.

Speaking of Sonic, he was outside, having his daily morning run. He remembered what happened the day before involving his old computer, and it was not pretty what happened. What can he say? The computer was literally too slow. Or it was the browser. Who cares, it ended up "accidentally" getting fried by Sonic's building of static electricity after that day's run. He only hoped that Tails would get him a new one, as long as it wasn't a freaking Windows 8 computer...

Back to Tails, he was inside, ordering Sonic a new computer. Shortly after seeing the way the computer worked, he knew that Sonic, if anyone, should be able to figure it out. He clicked the "order" button, and promptly got a message stating that the computer was on its way, and that it would arrive by the end of tomorrow. Tails knew that Sonic should know about this, but he took that thought with a grain of salt. It would be a surprise.

Five minutes after Tails thought that thought, Sonic arrived home. "Yo Tails, whatcha do with my computer?" Tails began to quiver. He knew how much Sonic loved his computer, and if he found out it got replaced, by THAT, he would flip. "Sonic, it's almost done. I'll probably have it done by tomorrow evening. Sonic nodded, then went off and did whatever he normally does – What, do you expect the narrator to know EXACTLY what he did? No, our narrator does not, and besides, all that isn't what we want to know.

The next day, Sonic went out for his run. He zipped through loops and twists and turns, eventually getting himself somewhat lost. "Huh. I've never been here before." Sonic looked around and saw a letter on the ground, still in an envelope. The blue blur quickly tore it open to see an advertisement – for Windows 8. Not just the Operating System (or OS from now on), it was for a Windows 8 LAPTOP. WITH A TOUCHSCREEN. Sonic threw the advertisement over his shoulder and dashed back home.

While all that was happening, Tails got the package from the delivery man. He signed off and promptly opened the package – Sonic should at least appreciate the fact that Tails got him a laptop with a virtually indestructible case that not even Knuckles could punch through. "He better be happy that the computer is at least going to last a long time. He might not like the OS, but he better like the look of the laptop. Besides, if Sonic didn't like Windows 8 Tails could always downgrade him to Windows 7. But he would have to see his reaction first...

About an hour after Tails got the package, Sonic arrived home to see Tails holding something behind his back. "Ok Tails, what is it." Sonic gestured for Tails to reveal it. Tails showed it to Sonic, to which Sonic hugged Tails for. "Thanks bro, I knew that I would need something better than the old tower." Fortunately for Tails, the case blocked the Windows 8 Sticker. Sonic took the laptop and set it down with him on the couch, promptly opening it and powering it on. The machine powered on in mere seconds, and it revealed in a large, screen-eating picture the logo of Windows 8. "You...got me a Windows 8 computer..." Sonic's fur began to change in shade from a light blue to a dark navy. He tossed the laptop aside and charged at Tails. "WHY WOULD YOU GET ME A DAMN WINDOWS 8 LAPTOP? YOU KNOW BETTER THAN I DO THAT I HATE THAT PEICE OF CRAP AND THAT I HATE TOUCHSCREENS!" Sonic dashed at Tails, who hopped above him and flew to the ceiling, which was very tall by the way. "Sonic, calm down! Don't worry, I can always downgrade you back to Windows 7!" Sonic then rapidly calmed down, now knowing this information. "Don't worry buddy, I'm not gonna put you through that. I'll just stick with Windows 8. Just...tell me next time, okay?" Tails flew down and hugged Sonic. "Don't worry, I'll tell you from now on." The two hugged deeply as they walked over to the laptop, and just as the case described it was still alive and not even scratched. The wall, for another matter, was different. "Heh heh. Guess we need to fix our wall." Sonic laughed at what Tails had said and picked up his new Windows 8 laptop, ready to use it and hopefully not rage at it's design anymore.


End file.
